


dreaming about the things that we could be

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets into an accident and ends up in the hospital, only wanting his family and Blaine to come into his room, much to everyone else's confusion. While Blaine visits him, some things are accidentally confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming about the things that we could be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Season 4 slightly AU. Sam ends up in the hospital after an accident, and all his friends from Glee club past and present arrives at the hospital waiting to see him. At first only one person, besides his family can go in Sam’s room and while every alumni expects that person to be one of his ex (Mercedes, Quinn, Santana) or one of his bro (Puck, Mike, Finn), no one from the new ND is surprised that the person Sam asks for is Blaine, his best friend and something more than that.
> 
> I kind of saw this prompt as 'Sam admitting he wants to be more than friends with Blaine whilst in the hospital' so, yeah, that's what I wrote.

Blaine was running, pushing through everyone who was in his way as he sped down the hospital corridor, nearly out of breath as he finally reached Sam's room, knowing that it was his since members of New Directions - both new and old - were sitting outside, waiting.

"I ran over here as soon as I got the call." He said, panting. "What happened, exactly?"

"He got hit by a drunk driver." Mercedes explained. "But Sam wasn't drunk."

"How's he doing?" Blaine asked.

"Fairly well, actually." Kurt spoke up. "He just has a bit of bruising and a slight concussion, but the doctor said he'll be okay."

"Good." Blaine said, motioning to sit down, but quickly changing his mind after he realized that there wasn't any room. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, continuing to speak. "So, why aren't any of you in there?"

"He said he only wanted his family in there with him," Santana said. "And you."

"Me?" Blaine questioned. "Why just me? Why not one of you guys?"

"Because he likes you, Blaine." Marley said, standing from where she sat and putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, gently guiding him towards Sam's door. "You're his best friend, of course he'd want  _you_  to go in there." She smiled and looked at Blaine as if there were more that she was trying to say but didn't actual want to say out loud. Blaine only brushed it off, taking her encouraging smile as his cue to slip inside, gently closing the door shut behind him. Glancing over towards the bed, he saw Sam smiled sleepily.

"Hey." Blaine said casually, friendly smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days." Sam said.

"Where's your family?"

"Eating, finally. They waited for me to wake up before going to the cafeteria for dinner."

"Ah, that's nice of them." Blaine said, pulling a chair over to the side of Sam's bed and sitting down. "So, uh, why'd you only want _me_ in here, Sam? Why not Finn, or Mercedes? Or anyone else, really." Sam shrugged slightly.

"'Cause you're my best bud." He said. "And I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too." He said. Sam smiled again, before yawning.

"I'm so tired." He mumbled. Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Go to sleep, then." He said, gently placing his hand on top of Sam's. "I promise to be right here when you wake up." Sam smiled again.

"You're so ... awesome." He said, his words getting softer as he drifted off to sleep. Blaine couldn't help but smile, lightly rubbing Sam's hand before standing up, walking around the room a bit.

Only a few minutes later, Blaine heard Sam's voice again, so he glanced over, seeing the blond's eyes still closed, figuring that he was just mumbling random nonsense in his sleep. But, then one thing stood out to him.

"I love you, Blaine."

 _He didn't mean that,_  Blaine thought to himself.  _No, he's just dreaming about us being best friends and all. He doesn't genuinely love me--_

"I wanna ... kiss you..."

_No, he can't. He's my best friend, he doesn't have feelings for me._

The urge to wake Sam up and ask him about this suddenly hit Blaine, but he tried to shake it off, telling himself that Sam needed his sleep. But he also really wanted to know the answer, so he ended up walking back over to the bed, gently waking Sam up.

"Hmm?" Sam asked sleepily as he blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Hey." Blaine replied. "Still here."

"H-how long was I asleep?" Sam asked.

"A few minutes." Blaine answered. "But you, um, said some things while you were asleep."

"Yeah? Like what?" Sam asked, small smile of curiosity on his face.

"Th-that you loved me," Blaine said, his voice softer. "And, um, that you wanted to kiss me?" At that, Sam's face fell. He attempted to sit up, but groaned in pain, slowly leaning back on the bed.

"I-it's okay." Blaine said. "I'd be embarrassed to like me if I were you too."

"No, i-it's not that." Sam said. "I just didn't expect you to find out. Especially with me, well,  like this." Blaine smiled.

"It's fine, Sam." He said. "I, um, I kind of like--er,  _love_ \--you too." At that, Sam smiled, reaching his other arm on Blaine's direction.

"Come here." He said. Blaine giggled, standing up and leaning over the bed, kissing Sam on the cheek before giggling again as he met Sam's eyes, kissing him softly on the lips, Sam's hand coming up to the back of Blaine's head, pulling him back down for another kiss. As if on cue, the door opened then, and the boys pulled away at the sound of a gasp.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." Santana said, clearing her throat. "Doctor said that he wants Sam to sleep, so we should head out for now. I'll, um, leave you two to your goodbyes. Don't get to intimate, this is a hospital, you know." With that, the door was shut. Once she was completely gone, Blaine chuckled, his head falling against Sam's chest.

"That could not have been more awkward." He said, shaking his head and lifting it back up. Sam smiled, gently running his fingers through the curls at the base of Blaine's head.

"Yeah, but I still liked it." He said. "The kissing part. Not the 'Santana interrupting us' part." Blaine chuckled.

"Well, doctor said you should sleep, so I gotta go." He said.

"Come back tomorrow?" Sam said, pouting cutely and batting his eyelashes. Blaine laughed again.

"Of course." He said. "I'll try to be here first thing in the morning." Sam smiled.

"Good." He said. "See ya around, boyfriend." Blaine smiled.

"See ya." He said, kissing Sam on the lips again before standing up straight again, grabbing Sam's hand and kissing it as well, then heading out of the room.

"Hey." Sam said as Blaine's hand reached the doorknob, the brunet glancing towards him again. "I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too." And with that, he opened the door and left the room.


End file.
